


Babydoll

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [27]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Smut, Switch Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Jungkook was a little worked up, and seeing you browsing through Victoria's Secret was not helping at all.





	Babydoll

“Baby Girl!” You heard a tired voice yell through the house as you sat on the sofa, focused on your laptop.

“Living Room!” you yell back as you click on the screen, browsing through Victoria’s Secret website looking at their sales. 

Jungkook walks into the living room and sets down his bag, sitting on the sofa next to you and giving you a quick peck on the cheek before resting his head on your shoulders, looking at your computer screen.“What are you doing baby?” A smirk spread across his face as he looked up at you curiously.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “Don’t get any ideas Kook, I just need some new underwears is all. This isn't for you.” 

He pouted and looked back at the screen, pointing to a black lacy buster, “I like that one though, buy it!”

“Ugh, fine,” you said as you choose your size and added it to the cart. “What about this one?” You click on a push-up bra that has a little lace, browsing through the color choices.

“I like them all honestly, they would all look good on you,” he said with a smirk to which you nudged him and he chuckled.

As you continued to go through the selection you noticed him squirm a little, biting his lip as you clicked on a babydoll that you had been on the fence about buying for a while. He coughed and shifted next to you causing you to glance over quickly only to do a double-take at his sweatpants.

You started laughing. “You know Kook, I get that you are easy to turn on but seriously, it's a model for Victoria’s Secret,” you say as you pointed to the screen of the model. 

His face turned bright red as he looked away, trying to reposition to make his obvious hard on not as noticeable. “Shut up, I can’t help it, and it's not the model that I was thinking about.”

Raising your eyebrow you looked and him smirking. “Well, enlighten me then, what has you so excited?”

He groans and looks at you “Obviously it's you, the way you would look in that babydoll. You look sexy all the time but I can’t stop picturing you in it, you would look drop dead gorgeous.”

Smirking you added it to your cart. “Well, in that case, I have to get it now.” 

He smiled slightly before standing up. “I uh, I am going to get in the shower, I feel nasty after practice,” he said awkwardly as he turned and shuffled down the hallway into your shared bedroom.

You cocked your head to the side, knowing exactly what he was doing. “Don’t think I'm stupid Kook, I know what you are about to do.” 

Jungkook closed the door and sat on the bed groaning, why even after dating for a year and a half did she still manage to turn him on so easy, he didn't understand. 

He took off his shirt and set it to the side before he looked down and then back at the door, you wouldn’t know if he did a quicky, especially since you clearly were not wanting it at the moment. 

Stripping down until he was completely undressed he sat down on the edge of the bed facing away from the door and leaned back with one arm, grabbing his member softly with the other. Leaning his head back as he started to stroke it up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling. 

His mind started to think of your dress in the pretty little babydoll, he loved it when you dressed in cute lingerie like that, it made him weak in the knees. Picking up the pace he let out a soft whine, wishing you were here to touch him instead of him doing it all himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, you clicked the checkout button on your order, confirming your purchase before closing your laptop. The house was silent which meant Jungkook still hadn't gotten into the shower yet, which meant that your earlier suspicions were only being confirmed.

Quietly you snuck over to the bedroom door and leaned your ear against it, hearing a whimper come from the other side, a smirk spread across your face as you quietly turned the handle to open it. 

He was facing away from you, leaning back against the bed with one arm the other one moving rapidly up and down. His head leaned back in pleasure. God did he look good like this, you admired him for afar for a few moments longer before quietly walking over and sitting next to him, his eyes closed and unaware of you quiet entrance.

You swatted his hand away and replaced it with your own, causing him to snap his eyes open and look over at you. “Y/n! I am sorry!” He moaned as you stroked him roughly “Ugh, fuck,” he said closing his eyes and leaning his head back again.

“Did you really think I was that oblivious to your intentions Kook? I know you better than anyone else,” you say as you smirk, stopping and moving your hand away from his member causing him to whine and look over at you, a pout clearly visible on his face.

You shook your head. “So needy, so selfish. Why should I continue when you can’t even wait for me to finish what I am doing.” You stand up, leaning over and placing your hand on his chin. “Why should I give you what you want when you can't even behave?” 

A small whine escapes his mouth, the pout still present on his face. “Why must you tease me so much, you know I can’t help it.”

Rolling your eyes you place your other hand on his thigh, digging your nails into the skin, causing him to wince. “You and I both know you love it when I tease you,” you whisper as you slide your hand up, grazing his member causing him to groan and squirm.

“Please do something y/n I need you,” he groans as you slide your index finger up his member all the way to the tip. Smirking as he begged for you to touch him more, stopping for a moment as you leaned your head down to meet his, you let your other hand on his chin drop as you looked into his begging eyes.

You stood like this for the moment longer as he began to beg again, “P-please y/n I need you so bad right now. Please.” 

Smirking you kissed him on the lips quickly as you kneeled down between his legs and placed your other hand on his member, stroking it slowly at first before increasing the pace causing him to moan and tilt his head back once again, his eyes closing for a moment, his free hand running through his hair before he opened his eyes and glanced down at you, his eyes looking between your mouth and his member. 

Knowing exactly what he wanted, you leaned down and kissed his tip before lookup up at him and leaning away again. “Mmm y/n why are you still teasing me so much?” he moaned as he continued to watch you as you went faster, his breathing to become heavier.

You continued the same speed for what felt like forever to him before he had finally had enough, grabbing you by your hair and pushing you down towards his member, “Please, stop teasing me, it's starting to piss me off. Suck me off now.” 

And so the roles switched, which is something you enjoyed about Jungkook, you could tease him for hours, but once he had enough he would take over and make you beg just as much as he had. 

Obeying, you took him in your mouth. Because he was so needy he didn't give you much time to adjust as he tightened his grip in your hair, pushing you farther down his member, causing you to choke when you took him all the way. A low moan escaping his mouth as he still watched you.

He pushed you back up, giving you a moment to adjust before forcing you back down again. This time, faster causing him to snap his head back and close his eyes, a louder moan escaping his mouth. “Baby girl, your mouth feels so good,” he managed to say in between shaky breaths, he was close.

Jungkook softened his grip in your hair, a motion you knew meant it was your turn to move. Without hesitation you began to bob your head up and down quickly, helping him chase his release. 

“Agh, baby girl I'm so close, keep going sweetie,” he said encouraging you to continue, but you went faster wanting to watch him unravel like he has many times, and only for you. 

He forced his head up and looked at you as his high hit. Your name mixed between obscenity and moans as he released into your mouth. 

You continued to go in and out until you felt him run his hand through your hair.

Leaning back you looked up at him to see him smiling at you. “Please tell me you bought that babydoll because if not I am going to buy it myself,” he said as he watched you stand up. 

“Don’t worry, it's on express delivery, ” you said as you looked down at him, breath still heavy. His hand running through his hair. 

“Thank fucking you,” he said as he looked up at you. “I can’t wait to see you in it,” he says as he winks, standing up and heading for the bathroom to shower. 

You smirked, thinking of all the fun you would be having in the near future, from that little babydoll.


End file.
